Acontecimientos recientes en mi vida
by Josezzepelin316
Summary: Las ultimas semanas no han sido nada buenas, me recupero de un gripe que me dejo tendido en la cama...


**ACONTECIMIENTOS RECIENTES EN MI VIDA**

Mi vida no ha sido buena durante las últimas dos semanas. Vengo saliendo de una gripe que me ha dejado tumbado con fiebre y diarrea.

Se trata de ese virus reglamentario con el que nos contagiamos todos los años. Al menos antes me curaba en una semana. Ahora, sin embargo, me ha atacado con mayor fuerza, y está el hecho de que una simple gripe es un factor de riesgo debido al invierno arequipeño (que es muy crudo, y comienza a partir de mayo).

Todavía tengo los pulmones llenos de flema: arrojé un gargajo al inodoro que me salpicó un ojo. Fue la cosa más desagradable que me ha pasado desde que una vez bebí de un vaso misterioso del baño (resulto siendo el vaso donde mi abuela ponía su dentadura).

Como no quiero desperdiciar agua, bajo la cadena una vez cada 10 gargajos (los contaba), al octavo el agua estaba tan oscura que parecía caldero de bruja. Era como sopa.

No voy a mentir: algunos me los tenía que tragar porque me daba flojera pararme de la cama y caminar hasta el baño. Tosía, sentía el pollo, e inconscientemente me lo tragaba. Uno llegó a ser tan espeso que sentí algo extraño en la garganta y cuando fui al espejo abrí la boca y lo vi guindando de la campanilla. Tuve que tomar agua del lavamanos para poder bajarlo. Podía sentirlo escurriéndose por la garganta como si tuviera tentáculos.

Eso me ha llevado a preguntarme qué pasaría si trago mucho moco y poca agua, ¿qué orinaría? ¿Dolería?

Y eso fue sólo el principio, ahora hablemos de la mierda...

Alto. Llamarla mierda sería pecar de petulante. No era mierda, o si lo era, era mierda marica. Lo que salía era un caldo. Y cuando llegaba a tener siquiera un mínimo de solidez la presión entre mis nalgas la aplastaba. Ahora sé lo que se siente una acabada en el culo.

Eso me bajó la autoestima y no me masturbé en una semana. Pero finalmente, cuando me sentí un poco mejor, reuní ánimos.

Sin embargo, como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido suficiente, resulta que como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y estaba acostado, el chorrito me llegó hasta al labio inferior. Que asco.

Es la semana MÁS desagradable que he tenido en mi vida.

Y sigue...

Terminé Grand Theft Auto IV, y me parece el peor que han sacado hasta la fecha (por lo menos de los 3D).

Francamente no entiendo cómo es que todos los reviewers de videojuegos se están masturbando frenéticamente ante el espíritu platónico de Rockstar y las patoaventuras de Niko Bellic.

Obviamente la diferencia gráfica es abismal (hace falta volver a jugar los anteriores para darse cuenta hasta que punto). Además, la capacidad inmersiva del juego es elogiable. Pero las emisoras de radio apestan (hay una de raggetón, figúrate tú...)

Cualquiera pensaría que para nivelar las cosas pondrían algo bueno en las demás estaciones, pero no: todas son una mierda. La música es desconocida. Es como si al productor se hubiera vuelto hippie y puto y decidiera darle una oportunidad a cada banda alternativa de garaje mierdosa que existe.

La historia es buena, pero no coge forma sino hasta mucho después. No me confundan: como buen amante de Grand Theft Auto estuve enviciado, pero lo cierto es que no es revolucionario ni especial. Es una reedición de lo mismo, pero gráficamente avanzado y con menos opciones, misiones y armas que San Andreas.

Cambiando el tema: hay una nueva empleada doméstica en casa, y ya estoy empezando a pasar pena con ella. La primera semana es la peor porque tengo que contenerme y no mostrarle quien soy en verdad hasta que llegue el momento en que sea demasiado tarde como para que pueda aceptar otras ofertas de trabajo.

Sin embargo, cometí un error: no bajé la cadena del inodoro después de hacer pipí, así que el agua estaba toda amarilla y con mal olor. Que pena...

Parece baño de restaurante. Lo que me falta es empezar a escribir estupideces en las paredes. De hecho quizá lo haga. Ya nada me importa...

Lo que más me molesta es salir de bañarme y empezar a tirarme pedos. Me hacen sentir sucio, sobre todo cuando me han cambiado las sábanas. No sé, me parece que hay algo en el gas que deja suciedad impregnada en la tela. Así que mientras veo televisión me canso de destaparme, bajarme el pantaloncillo, tirarme un pedo, menear el culo para que se vaya, subirme el pijama y taparme otra vez. Pero a los pocos segundos quiero tirarme otro. Se supone que después de cagar ya uno no debería estar flatulento... todo esto me ha llevado a pensar que ni la Naturaleza ni Dios son perfectos; el ser humano no es ninguna obra de arte.

Ah, y adivinen quién entró al cuarto con la bandeja del almuerzo cuando me estaba bajando los pantalones para tirarme otro: sí, la empleada doméstica.

Pero que semana de mierda he tenido...


End file.
